


Disco

by veronamay



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bad French, Dancing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he and Dom don’t get out of here soon they’ll be fucking on the rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco

**Author's Note:**

> For the Lost in Translation fic challenge on [](http://poke-the-badger.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://poke-the-badger.livejournal.com/)**poke_the_badger**. Unbeta'd.

It is eleven o’clock on a Friday night and Dom is dancing, jeans-clad, barefoot and shirtless, in the middle of Elijah’s living room.

Elijah has stretched his musical wings tonight, probably in mocking deference to Billy’s visit; they’ve been dancing to seventies disco all night. Billy thinks Elijah expected him to suggest something else, but it so happens he likes a bit of disco occasionally. Especially when Dom is dancing. Then again, Billy likes any kind of music when Dom is dancing. He pretends to be more exhausted than he actually is so that he can sit on the couch and take in the view. It’s been a while since he’s had this particular pleasure. Elijah is dancing too, in spite of his scorn for the music, but Billy hasn’t been able to look anywhere but at Dom for a while now.

The CDs shuffle randomly, and Dom slows down to catch his breath. Then he grins, just a quick flash of teeth in Billy’s direction, as the new song starts. It’s slower, but not slow, with a strong bass beat that invites the hips to roll just a little. Dom obliges, and Billy stares, completely forgetting any sort of pretence he might’ve been maintaining for Elijah’s benefit. He watches as Dom works his way across the room, sashaying, swiveling, almost stalking Billy (which is absurd, because Billy is most definitely not trying to get away). He likes it when Dom prowls like this. It reminds him of nights in Wellington when they would go to a pub and dance with a dozen girls and then fall out the back door three hours later, locked together from hip to mouth, grinding hard against a wall covered in faded playbills. Billy looks up into Dom’s face and sees that he is remembering too; Dom’s eyes are dark and he’s biting his lips, making them lush and red.

Dom stops right in front of Billy and puts a finger under his chin, lifting it so their eyes meet. He keeps moving as the chorus kicks in, mouthing the words.

“ _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi_?”

Billy pretends to think it over.

Dom grins again and leans in to bite rather than kiss his mouth. He leaves a red mark of his own on Billy’s lower lip that throbs in time with the beat. Billy’s caught. He would be anyway, but it’s good that Dom can still entrance him like this as if they’d only just met. It’s magic, what Dom does to him, what he can do to Dom if the urge takes him.

The chorus comes back to haunt him, bringing Dom with it every time. Billy can dimly sense Elijah elsewhere in the room, flinging CDs around. Looking for something to try and calm them down a bit, maybe. Fat chance. If he and Dom don’t get out of here soon they’ll be fucking on the rug.

Dom and his Amazing Elastic Hips slide and twist back over to Billy one last time as the chorus repeats out. He tumbles down, a sweaty heated weight draped over Billy’s lap. Billy gathers him in and kisses him hard.

“So will you?” Dom whispers, nuzzling his neck.

“Will I what?” Billy whispers back. Dom laughs and bites his shoulder.

“Fucker. Fine, sleep on the sofa then. See if I care.”

Billy is formulating a comeback when it hits him that he doesn’t need one. They’re past all this now. If he wants to, he can come right out and say what he’s thinking, what he’s been thinking since Dom started Hustling across the floor. Something he’s been thinking for some time now but hasn’t had the balls to say.

He puts his mouth next to Dom’s ear.

“ _Baise-moi._ ”

The effect on Dom is spectacular.

Later, Billy tries to remember if they’ve ever exited a place so quickly without having been thrown out. He doesn’t think so, and therefore he gives himself extra bonus points for making Dom completely lose his cool. They’re both exhausted now, and Billy’s arse is sore, but all is right with his part of the world. Well, except maybe for Elijah; they’ll have to apologise tomorrow. Or the next day. Or whenever they get out of bed.

Billy looks over to where Dom is curled on his side. He looks about fifteen, until you move past the softened lines of his face and take in the muscled arms and shoulders and the solidity of chest and thigh. Billy pinches himself just to make sure he’s awake. Then, feeling like a total soppy git but not really caring, he leans in close and kisses Dom, just lightly.

“G’night, love,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are of course from "Lady Marmalade", first recorded by LaBelle.


End file.
